I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to containers for storage and handling of products and, more particularly, to a container which can be collapsed when not in use.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, various configurations of collapsible types of containers are known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,062,467; 3,796,342; 3,186,585; 2,558,126; 2,512,522; 2,486,532; 1,769,019; 1,422,692; Canadian Patent No. 1,048,423; and French Patent No. 1,494,178. Generally speaking, these prior art containers have complex hinge constructions, which require the insertion of a separate pivot pin into aligned cylindrical bores. This construction of the hinge increases the cost of production and assembly for the containers. In addition, the various configurations of the collapsible corner joints generally lack sufficient strength and resistance to unlocking movement.
Therefore, it is desirable in the present invention to form the hinge portions of the container as integral parts of the walls, thereby eliminating the additional cost of production and assembly inherent in having to insert a separate pin through aligned cylindrical apertures. In addition, it is desirable to form a corner joint integral with the side walls to provide increased strength at the joint along the vertically extending edge and to provide greater resistance against unlocking movement of the walls with respect to one another.